Forks High School
by nicole0304
Summary: It's Bella, Alice, and Rosalie's first year at forks high. Bella has never had a boyfriend will she find one at forks? will she get to sit by the geeks or will Bella find new friends to hang out with?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

OK I THOUGHT ABOUT WRITING THIS STORY BECAUSE ME AND MY FRIEND ARE GOING TO THE MALL

AND DOING A SCAVENGER HUNT. SO THIS STORY IS KIND OF LIKE THE MOVIE_THE SLEEPOVER_KINDA_._

SUMMARY: BELLA IS GOING TO BE A FRESHMAN IN HIGHSCHOOL WITH HER FRIENDS ALICE AND ROSALIE. BUT THEY WILL COMPETE WITH THE **POPULAR** GIRLS FOR THE LUNCH SPOT AT THE HIGHSCHOOL WHERE ALL THE POPULARS HIGHSCHOOL KIDS SIT AND WHERE AN EDWARD CULLEN SITS. WILL EDWARD CULLEN EVER NOTICE HER? WILL BELLA AND HERFRIENDS WIN THE SPOT OR WILL THEY BE STUCK BY THE DUMPSTERS?

_CHAPTER 1: FIRST SIGHT_

_BPOV:_

I woke up to a Alice my pixie like friend and Rosalie. Rosalie had long blond hair and was tall with blue eyes and she looked like a model. Alice was short, her hair was short and spiky going in different directions and had hazel eyes, she was so energetic and she loved to go shopping and she was beautiful. Last is me I'm Bella Swan and I'm totally ordinary a plain Jane,i have long brown hair and eyes and am the most ordinary out of every person I've met in my life. My friends Alice and Rosalie always say I don't see myself clearly but I knew exactly how I look I was a plain Jane and always would be. I was broken from my thinking by Alice screaming my name " BELLA....HELLO? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Huh... oh sorry Alice what were you saying?" I said coming back to earth.

"I was asking you if you were excited for our first day of high-school tomorrow?" she said energetic as always.

"Oh yeah Alice I'm so excited" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Bella you will be fine I will even give you a makeover tomorrow morning" she said. I immediately thought NO I don't want a makeover. But I didn't want to ruin her fun so like always I said " fine, Alice".

" So Alice what are we going to do today?" I asked but I didn't need to wait for her answer it was always "SHOPPING" she squealed. GREAT shopping for 4 hours with the crazy pixie that will buy me everything.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When we got to the mall we started by going to Abercrombie and Fitch. Alice bought me some skinny jeans and a couple new shirts. Then on to Aeropostale to buy what looked like the whole store. Then we went to Hollister and bought several skirts, skinny jeans, and t-shirts. Finally we made it to the car we almost didn't have enough room for everything but somehow it all fit in Alice's porche. We got home about six-o-clock I cooked dinner and ate and went to bed I was tired out from shopping with Alice and tomorrow was my first day of high-school oh goody... not. I knew tomorrow Alice was going to come over early for the "makeover" and then I would have to go to school and sit by the stupid dumpsters and watch the populars sit by the fountain. I lay in my bed thinking how awesome tomorrow would be... not. I fell asleep thankfully in a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I heard a knock on my door and I knew it had to be Alice. I was still trying to wake up so I groggily got up and answered the door to an energetic Alice with coffee in her hands. "Hi Bella are you excited about today?"she said energetically

"Yeah Alice I'm so excited" my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Bella don't be such a party pooper. Now go change so I can get your makeover started" she said. In Alice's words it means "Bella Barbie" time. I went and showered and changed. When I got back Alice started to straighten my hair and do my make up. By the time she was done I have to say I looked pretty good. "you look gorgeous Bella" Alice said smiling.

"thanks Alice" I said smiling also. I had to admit she did a really good job with me.

We started on our way to as I like to call my living hell. I had a feeling that my first day of high-school was going to be the worst day of my life. We went to pick up Rosalie and as always she looked like a model that any agency would hire in a heart beat. We finally got to school about half an hour later. It looked like a million people went to this school. My old school had only 500 kids going there and Forks high had over 2,000 kids going here. I was practically dragged out of the car by Alice and Rosalie. Unlike me they were actually excited to attend there first day at Forks high school. We walked over to the administration office to get our class schedules. But when we were walking I saw a guy with reddish brown hair but when the sunlight hit his hair it looked like a bronze. He was talking to a muscular guy with dark brown hair. When I saw the bronzed haired guys eyes a had to catch my breath he had the most amazing pair of emerald green eyes. I was snapped out of my thinking by Alice waving her hands in my face. I reached out and grabbed her hand. " yes Alice?" I said

" I was just seeing if you were still in there." she replied while laughing.

" ha ha Alice so funny" I replied coldly.

We continued walking into the office when we got there there was a short black haired women that looked about fifty years old. "What would you girls like?" she asked sweetly.

" we would just like our schedule please" Alice replied. We left after she gave us our schedules we ended up only having one class together which sucked. My first period was math and I was all by myself. When I walked in I went to the teacher " I'm Isabella Swan" he glanced up from his reading.

" Yes Ms Swan. You can take a seat by Mr Cullen in the back." I quickly thanked him. But I gasped when I turned around it was the bronzed haired guy. He have me a dazzling smile and I went to go sit next to him. He stuck out his hand " Hi I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" he said with another dazzling smile.

" I..I'm B..Bella Swan" I said stuttering. He probably thought I was an idiot. When I reached to touch his hand I felt an electric shock course through my body. I quickly took my hand away giving him a shy smile. He couldn't say anything more because the teacher had started teaching class. I knew that this year was going to be very interesting. All because of Edward Cullen.

OK THIS IS MY NEW STORY PLEASE REVIEW. I JUST NEEDED TO HAVE A BREAK FROM MY OTHER STORYS AND HAVE A NEW STORY. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORYS AS SOON AS I FEEL INSPIRED TO. **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Very Important AN

I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating but I was studying for finals and now that schools over I will be updating a lot more I hope. So I'm updating all my stories this week so keep a look out for that. Thanks for staying with me and ill update as soon as I can


End file.
